Break Me
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Rachel is chained to Finn, and she knows he will never let go. She's trapped in his world, waiting for her rescuer. Warning, later in the story dark content, and Quinn has come into the picture.
1. Chapter I

"_Yes… oh go yes…right there!" _

Rachel lay in the bed, the sheets tangled around her, trying to get the thoughts of the trick's voice out of her head.

"_Fuck yeah baby... right there!"_

Rachel tossed in the bed, trying not to hit Finn asleep or stoned beside her. The foul taste was still in her mouth.

_Here's your money…definitely deserve it with that talented body."_

Rachel got up in a hurry. She untangled the sheets, and got out of the bed. Walking around the squeaky wooden floor, she went into the bathroom. It was freezing, the cracked tiles moaned as she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the door.

The apartment was a rat's nest. It was filthy, nothing was clean, everything smelled, and Rachel wanted out so badly. She couldn't repay Finn, ever. He made sure of that. Nothing was good enough for Finn either, and he made sure she knew it. Every night, it was the same thing.

She would come home from whatever trick he had arranged for her, she would pray before entering the apartment that she hadn't contracted anything. Finn would be waiting for her, demanding her money, which she would reluctantly give.

Rachel rubbed her arm, the bruise still stung from where Finn had hit her. Last night, she hadn't given him the full $300 that the trick gave her, and Finn found it stuffed in her shoes. He had pulled the heroin out of Rachel's hands and injected it all into himself, he was that angry.

Rachel crawled over to the toilet, feeling a wave of nausea pass over her. It hung around in a thick cloud, while she leaned her head over the disgusting bowl. She missed the usual buzz that the drug gave her; it had become a treat now. She got it once a week, if she didn't piss off Finn.

"Rachel!" The brunette jumped at the pounding on the door. "Rachel! Open this goddamn door! Or I swear I'll rip your head off!"

"It's open!" Rachel called weakly. She covered her head as Finn threw open the door, and walked over to her.

"What the hell Rachel! I give you food, a place to live and I get you business and you still hide money from me!" Finn shouted, while Rachel backed against the far wall, "I found more cash! In another pair of your fucking heels!"

Rachel was aware that Finn was coming down from whatever high he was on. She didn't know why he had gone through her shoes again, but she had woken him up, and he had remembered about it.

"Answer me Rachel, because I don't need you! You need me! I can find someone who's younger and prettier than you! Stop hiding things from me Rachel!" Finn kicked her, hard. She turned around and vomited into the bathtub behind her. Finn either didn't notice or didn't care, because he relieved himself, flushed the toilet and left the room, slamming the door.

Rachel leaned over the edge of the tub, clinging to it. Her skin was freezing at the touch of the grimy porcelain. She wasn't wearing anything except a black bra and tennis shorts found at Goodwill months ago.

Slowly crawling up, she closed the light and exited the bathroom. Her head was still spinning and she looked at the bed. Finn had made a cocoon for himself with the sheets, leaving Rachel a small pillow. She grabbed it and found an old pair of pants on the floor that she wrapped herself in.

The bed was cold, and she couldn't get warm, curling into a ball only hurt her back. She waited until she thought Finn had fallen back asleep before she tried getting a piece of the blanket.

Finn tugged it back, reached over and slapped her. Rachel felt her cheek grow warmer, and she bit her lip to keep from crying in pain.

"Just because you're my favourite Rachel, doesn't mean that it will stay that way. Maybe with all your hidden cash, you can go buy yourself a new blanket." Finn slurred, and rolled over.

Rachel hugged the pillow, her head resting on a rock hard mattress. She felt the tears sting hot in her eyes, and she felt a sob escape her.

"Don't you dare start crying tonight Rachel; I need to get some sleep." Finn shoved her off the bed, and Rachel's side hit the floor, causing a pain to shoot up her arm from the bruise.

She stood up, and walked into other room of the apartment, into the kitchen. She shoved a few chairs together, creating a makeshift bed, and laid out on them. The moonlight shone onto her tear streamed face as she faced it.

The kitchen was colder than the bedroom; soon Rachel got up and found her faux-fur jacket lying in a corner near the stove. She put it on, feeling the goose bumps recede a little.

She climbed back onto the chairs, and stifled sobs. The pillow she clung to became moist with tears as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

reveiws are welcome


	2. Chapter II

Rachel shivered as she woke up on the tile floor. The chairs were shoved back in their original spots and her jacket was thrown across the room. Finn had obviously been here, and he was out. His boots were missing from the mat in the front door.

Rachel stood up and stretched, her stomach growling in protest. She rummaged through the fridge, finding a cup of yogurt and some stale bread. It was by no means healthy, but Finn refused to give her vegan food, so she had learned to eat whatever was put in front of her.

Wandering into the bedroom, Rachel picked up a skirt, and a top lying discarded on the television. The bedroom looked empty, and she noticed the absence of the blanket on the mattress.

Finn had been serious about the money. He refused to turn on the heat, and the apartment was always freezing. Outside was colder, the October temperatures dipping. She knew scrounging around the apartment for money would be fruitless. Finn had probably gone out to buy drink and drugs.

Rachel sat on her sit of the mattress, and picked up the phone. She grabbed a piece of paper that she kept in her bra and dialed for a collect call.

Following instructions from the operator, Rachel impatiently walked around the bed.

"Hello?"

"Brittany, its Rachel."

"Hey Rach, how are you?"

"I've been much better, how's Europe."

"It's amazing! It's so warm here, and everyone is friendly. I can't understand anything they say, but if they nod, you nod back and they smile. Rachel, you should come to visit. Santana has this huge house in Spain, it has everything! A huge pool, five bedrooms, and its so clean!"

"You know I can't come."

"We'd pay for your ticket, and you could stay here and get a better job."

"He'd find me Brittany, he always finds me."

"But we could hide you. Even Finn doesn't have enough money to travel around Europe looking for one of his favourites. It wouldn't be worth it."

"He'd would, he'd say I owe him money."

"He isn't there, is he?"

"Of course not, I don't know where he is actually. I woke up this morning and he was just gone."

"Why don't you just leave now then?"

"Because, with my luck, I'd walk into him in the hallway, or on the sidewalk. Even if I did leave, Brittany, where would I go? I have no money, no car, and barely a high school education. I couldn't get a decent job if I tried."

"What happened to the money you had hidden?"

"He found it, I don't know why he decided to look in my shoes, but he did. I am now flat broke, and we're running out of food. Brittany, I'm so hungry. He doesn't buy anything anymore. He tells me to use my money, but he takes whatever I make away."

Rachel began rooting through the pile of clothes in the far corner for coins, keeping the phone to her ear. Her stomach was still moaning in protest, and she had to be back at the apartment by 6. Finn always had early appointments start at 6.

"You have to get out of there Rachel."

"How? Brittany, you somehow had the good luck to find Santana. She got you out of here by paying off you're debt to Finn. He doesn't schedule any of us for women anymore. He's afraid that something like this will happen again. The men he sets me up with are considered the best, because I'm his favourite, and they're still assholes. I will never find what you found."

"Maybe you should stop being so negative."

"It's so much easier than trying to be positive. There's nothing uplifting about where I am."

"He's still in that little apartment?"

"Yes, and it's gotten much dirtier."

"That's hard to believe. When I was living there, it was disgusting. Then I got too old for him."

"You've left Brittany, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Rachel sat on the mattress, counting the coins. Five dollars should be able to buy her a burger and fries.

"Rachel, let me help you."

"I don't want to be a burden Britt. I have to go; I'm going to get something to eat before Finn comes back. I'll talk to you later."

Rachel clicked off the phone before Brittany had a chance to respond. She shoved the coins into her pockets, and threw on heels and the faux-fur jacket. The white fur had become grey from the dirt and dust it collected.

She slammed the door to the apartment, slipped on sunglasses and made her way through the icy air to the nearest McDonalds.


	3. Chapter III

Rachel bobbed her head in time to the music. Finn's car radio was blaring; she could hear it from here. Dubstep was never a favourite of hers, but lately, it was whatever was playing on the radio because Finn hated Barbra Streisand. As much as she hated to admit it, the sounds were infectious.

The street was freezing, night was falling. Rachel could see the kids in her district in the distance. She could make out a few hockey sticks they were holding, and a football on the side. A few of the teenage girls were surrounding Finn. All they knew was that he gave the pretty girls gifts; they didn't know how they would pay for it.

Rachel turned the corner, refusing to come in contact with the man until absolutely nessasary. She pitied the teenagers who were caught in this vicious cycle of poverty and prostitution; she still felt the longing to have a child of her own, even though she was still a teenager herself.

"Hi Ray," A small voice piped from behind a dumpster. A kid with dirty blonde hair and big Holly Golightly sunglasses clung to a dirty bear and smiled at her.

"Hi Star," Rachel offered a small smile to the girl, and continued walking. The tiny girl was quick to follow her, spitting something into the cracks in the pavement beforehand.

"Why are you sad Ray? I heard from Candy that Finn bought you another jacket. Isn't that a good thing?" The kid adjusted her glasses, and tugged the pink pullover tighter around her.

"Well, it's not always a good thing when you get presents." Rachel sighed, wishing she had the pullover on herself. The faux-fur wasn't warm, the fishnet stockings and miniskirt weren't either.

"Aww, well, I wouldn't mind a present from Finn," Star said wishfully. Rachel was tempted to shake some sense into the child physically, but didn't. Star seemed to have a sure fire ticket to get out of here, because she actually went to school.

"You don't want one." Rachel sighed, "He only gives the pretty girls presents," She whispered under her breath.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" A whimper played at the child's mouth.

"You're a beautiful child Star, you're special, and we all have a talent that makes us special. I should've used mine." Rachel kicked a pebble into a grate in the back alley. The splash echoed for a while, the only other sound was Rachel's heels clicking the pavement. Star knew she hated talking about her personal life.

"You could still sing." The child whispered.

"But it's not worth it," Rachel felt a chill run up her skirt, and she buried her hands deep in her pockets. She didn't want to go back to Finn, not yet. She'd run, but he had friends everywhere, and she had no money. "Don't you have to go home?"

"Mom's probably high, and Dad had to buy something, so he won't be home until late." Star stroked the bear's dirty fur. "They don't care anymore. Candy and me usually steal money just to eat."

Rachel nodded, and kept walking. She couldn't really get attached to the kids, because either she would have to leave, or they would leave. Star was the one she talked to the most, and that was because of Brittany. Star followed Brittany around since for years, and when she ran off with Santana, the tiny blonde had latched on to Rachel.

The small brunette couldn't help but feel sorry for Star, her parents were 30, and Candy was 13. Both girls knew about Finn, and Brittany had warned both of the danger being around him could bring. Rachel didn't know how to act around the child, who treated her like a mother.

"Well, I have to go to my apartment, so you should go back to yours." Rachel stiffened as Star gave her a quick hug. She ruffled the girl's hair, and she felt a tiny hand slip into her own. Star seemed comfortable, so Rachel didn't pull away. The gentle touch was unfamiliar, and she welcomed it.

They came out of the alley into the other side of Finn's car. Rachel saw Finn look at her, and she winced as he called her over.

"What are you bringing home Rachel? You're adopting kids now?" Finn asked in a joking tone. Rachel was glad he didn't bring up the money.

"Star, go play with the football," Rachel let go of the child's hand, and she saw how the tiny blonde gripped the bear.

"Let her be Rachel," Finn reached into his pockets, and pulled out a pack of gum. He tossed it to Star, who let it fall to the ground. Slinging the bear under her arm, she reached down and picked up the pack.

"Why'd you let it drop?" One girl, who Rachel assumed was Candy snarled at her.

"Because I don't want to drop my bear and get it dirty." Star brushed up against Rachel in protection.

"Stop complaining Candy, she's just a little kid. I liked stuffed animal too." Finn turned to Star, who was shrinking behind Rachel. "Do you want a new stuffed animal Star?"

"No thank you, this one is fine. I really should go home. I have homework." Star turned and looked up at Rachel. "Bye Ray," She hugged Rachel's legs, and fled into a near-by apartment building.

"Rachel, come here." Finn opened his arm and Rachel reluctantly stood beside him as Finn closed in on her, and she closed her eyes as he kissed her. Finn eventually shooed the teenagers away, and guided Rachel up the stairs to their apartment

Rachel tugged off her clothes and threw on pajamas. She knew what was coming, she hadn't had a trick all day at it was now 10. Finn wanted something.

She lay on the frozen mattress and braced herself when Finn climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes, and listened to his animalistic groans. She knew when to cry in fake pleasure, and when to keep shut.

When he climbed off her, she shivered in the cold night air as Finn curled into the cocoon of blankets again. She had never felt so lonely and so empty in her life.


	4. Chapter IV

Rachel stood with her back to the wall, shivering. She couldn't shake this constant chill, no matter what she was wearing. Today she had kept warm by finding a pair of Finn's pants under the bed. The size difference didn't matter, they were warm.

Finn was talking to some mohawked guy in a pick-up truck. She knew him; he would come around whenever he was in town. Finn seemed to be best friends with the guy. Rachel couldn't remember his name; it was something incredibly simple, but it always erased itself from her memory after sex.

A gust of wind swept under her skirt, and Rachel's hands flew her thighs to keep it down. She couldn't help but feeling like Marilyn Monroe for a split second, standing on top of the grate. Then reality hit, and she felt a little bad for thinking she could compare herself to such a famous and beautiful woman.

"Rachel!" Finn called her over, a few bills already in his hand.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, getting them caught in the tangles. Heels clicked the pavement as she walked to the car.

"You remember Puck don't you?" Finn smiled, smacking his gum as the mohawked man, who looked more like a teenager, smiled at her. She would've found him cute if she hadn't known what he was like.

Rachel nodded, avoiding his gaze. She already felt ugly, and now his smile was making her feel cheap.

"What are you waiting for then, get in the car." Finn commanded, and Rachel felt herself shrink at his words. She stiffened as she felt the smack on her shoulder blade.

"Watch what you do man." Puck still had the smirk on his face. "I don't need her in pain tonight."

Rachel sighed, feeling herself shrink by the second. She felt Finn's eyes bore into her back as she walked around the nose of the pickup and into the passenger's side. She climbed onto the seat, using the seatbelt to hoist herself in. The truck was huge, and she was so small.

"Finn, what time do you need her back by?" Puck ignored Rachel as she awkwardly slammed the door and buckled in.

"Before midnight, the building locks at 2." Finn thought for a second. Rachel could see he was debating on whether to let her in or not. "Actually man, keep her as long as you like. I need her back by 6 am for sure."

"Will do," Puck shook Finn's hand, and he gunned it. The truck lurched forward and Rachel clung to the seatbelt. Even though she had gone the past 5 days in a freezing state because of the blanket issue, she would rather walk to their destination then stay in the speeding truck.

They sped through the streets, down back alleys and stopping at red lights every so often. Puck had a cigarette hanging between his fingers and metal was blasting from the stereo.

Rachel hated the infernal things. She hated being an ashtray to Finn, who would almost always go out of his way to put out his cigarettes on her arms. So she remembered who the boss was.

Puck pulled into a parking lot. She could make out a few shops in the strip mall, but Puck drove around them.

_Of course he's not taking me to a hotel. _Rachel thought, as he put the car in park and cut the engine. _It really has been a while; everyone else has the decency to pay for a motel._

Rachel didn't know what he wanted to do, it was a pickup truck and she knew these men could get loud. She didn't need an arrest to happen, she was lucky enough not to have been arrested yet.

Puck stepped out of the vehicle and began pulling some sort of tarp over the back of the pickup, like a tent. Rachel jumped out of the truck as well, and waited for him to finish setting up.

"It's not soundproof, so keep quiet. Finn tells me you've become a screamer. And we can't get caught here, so take that scared look off you're face." Puck began unbuttoning his shirt. "A buddy of mine owns this plaza, and he owes me a few favours."

Rachel nodded, and climbed into the back of the truck. Puck hadn't bothered to lie out anything, and the metal was freezing. She too off her jacket, and threw it into a corner, and she waited. Bare legs brushed against the metal, and she jumped at the frozen touch. Her arms and shoulders were freezing; Finn had insisted that she wear a pink tube top that barely covered her midriff.

Puck soon joined her on the metal, tossing his clothes onto her jacket. She instinctively spread her legs, and she waited for him to start.

He was rough, and he uttered low, animalistic noises that scared Rachel a little. She was afraid that at any second, he would grab her neck and kill her. Puck was shorter than Finn, but he had more muscle, and was clearly stronger.

As he shoved himself into her, Rachel stifled a scream. She bit down hard on her hand, tasting a little blood. She wasn't prepared, and it hurt because she was so dry. She tried to think of the last time she had good sex, but her mind drew a blank. Puck had high stamina, and she waited in pain until the ordeal was over.

Finally, he climbed off her, and she let go of her palm. The skin was broken and bloody with bite marks, and she was sure that walking tomorrow would be a hassle. The cold metal hadn't gotten warmer, and Rachel felt as though she'd never be able to shake this chill.

Puck was pulling his pants on in the dark parking lot. Rachel pulled back on her top, and jacket. Both were cold, and unclean, but she had no choice.

"Get in the front," Puck ordered. Rachel pulled open the door, and climbed in the same way as before. He sat in the cold vehicle, in the dark waiting for Puck to pull down the tarp and come in.

He climbed in the car, revived the engine and gunned it back through the side streets. Rachel was too tired and cold to care about the speed he was going. He braked suddenly at the McDonalds closest to the apartment.

"Get out, I have to go somewhere, I can't drive you back." He pulled out his wallet and handed her 6 twenties. Not a good haul. "I don't know what Finn sees in you," He spat as she got out of the car, and the second the door was closed, he gunned it into the darkness.

She huffed, and began walking; only a dew dim streetlamps highlighted the side walk. She didn't have a watch, but she passed a dark bar walking back, and assumed that she'd be locked out.

Finally turning onto the street, Rachel tried calling Finn on the apartment buzzer. No sound came out. Because it was after 2, and the building was locked until morning.

Rachel sat on the cold concrete, and leaned against the wall, trying to fight off the urge to sleep.


	5. Chapter V

Rachel woke up to small hands shoving her.

"Wake up Ray," Star whispered, her bear tucked in her belt. "Ray, I need help, wake up,"

"What Star? What do you need?" Rachel rubbed her eyes, waking up to the early morning sun. Star stood in front of her, a baseball cap covering her hair and the sunglasses were back on.

"Candy said she's moving. She said that she got an offer from Finn and she's going to live with him. You said that was a bad thing! I don't want her to go Ray!" Star looked worried, and Rachel could tell from behind her sunglasses were bags from little sleep.

"Well, sometimes people don't listen when they're told not to do something. She'll learn the hard way just like I did." Rachel felt like wringing the teen's neck. She remembered Candy making a promise to Brittany before she left that the child wouldn't ever go to Finn.

"But Ray, what about you? If she moves with Finn, doesn't that mean you move out?" Star sat beside Rachel on the steps. Her school uniform was cleaner than anything Rachel owned, and she already had a backpack on.

"I'll sleep on benches I guess." Rachel didn't know where any of Finn's others went after their jobs were finished. The youngest she knew was 15, and Finn would be wading into dangerous waters by enlisting Candy as his new favourite.

"We could buy an apartment, and then you could be my mom." Star offered a small smile to the tired brunette.

"I have no money Star; I really hope your sister was joking." Rachel sighed. Star heard the door creak open and she looked at Finn coming out, looking well rested and happy.

"Morning Star, how about you skip school today. I'll take you shopping," Rachel cringed at Finn's syrupy sweet voice, trying to entice the 7 year old with toys.

"I have a test, I can't miss it." Star tried to smile at him, but couldn't. She got up and dusted off her knees. "Bye Ray, I'll see you later."

"Bye Star," she whispered. Star was already running down the street, even though school didn't start for a few more hours.

"What's gotten into that Kid?" Finn kicked Rachel, a cue for her to stand up.

"I don't know, I'm not her mother." Rachel cleaned the rocks off her upper thighs, and stood beside Finn.

"You stay around her so often, you might as well be."

"I'm a teenager Finn; I'm not going to play Mom to a kid who could be my sister."

"Well, apparently last night you acted childish with Puck." Anger burned hot with the words as Rachel froze.

"I couldn't get comfortable, the truck was freezing."

"You've done it in cars before Rachel."

"Not in open air, not in October and not where I'm barely clothed." Rachel winced as her inner thighs burned when she turned to face Finn.

"You'll listen to customers, and you'll do your job properly next time!" Finn slapped her, hard and fast. Rachel barely acknowledged it, it was becoming so common.

"Well then kick me out if I'm not pleasing you."

"I'm not getting rid of you; you owe me too much money. But you're moving out." Finn smirked at Rachel's big scared eyes.

"Who's moving in?"

"Candy, Star's sister. Apparently, their parents just upped and ran a few nights ago, and the kid needs a job. She can probably do it better than you." Finn's words were like venom.

"So where do you expect me to go?" Rachel stopped her foot, regretting it instantly because of the pain shooting in her inner thighs.

"You'll be with Star, but I expect you every night. You still bring in the most money and I have friends everywhere Rachel. You can try to run, but I swear I'll drag you right back. Do you understand?" Finn's face was dangerously close to Rachel's and she nodded.

"I'll get my things then." She sauntered into the building, defeated. Every step burned between her legs. Puck had done a number on her last night.

She grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen table, and not bothering to kick off her heels, she began wandering around the apartment picking up her meager belongings.

She shoved clothing into the bag, and ran into the closet. Under a barrage of Finn's clothing, was a small purse. Rachel grabbed it and sat on the bed. She opened it, and breathed in the unfamiliar cologne smells.

It was the smells of home, back in Ohio, where she had once lived. Her fathers loved her, and she breathed in Daddy's cologne. She pulled out a picture of the two men, with her in between. Her fingers brushed the photograph, and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm so sorry." She whispered and shoved the photo back in the purse. There were other things in as well, a set of pearls that belonged to her grandmother, a toy microphone that she had since childhood, and a small picture of herself standing in Times Square in awe when she was 13.

She closed her eyes, and snapped the clasp shut. She tossed it into the garbage back and threw it over her shoulder.

Leaving the apartment, Rachel saw about 10 twenties lying discarded under the fridge. She leaned down and picked them up, shoving them into her bra. She slammed the door and went downstairs.

"Hi Ray," Candy stood beside Finn, holding a suitcase.

"Hello Candy." Rachel tried smiling, but couldn't find the energy.

"I'll take this upstairs." Finn grabbed the suitcase, and entered into the building, leaving the two girls to talk.

"You'll take good care of Star right?" Worry clouded Candy's face, and Rachel couldn't help but feeling sorry for the kid

"Yeah, she'll be ok." Rachel saw Candy nodded, looking at her feet. Even though she was only 13, they were almost the same height. Candy was older version of Star.

"I can't care for her, I have no money. Mom and Dad just ran to Vancouver, and they left no money. I can't let her go either. I know it's selfish, but she's my sister, and I can't just stop seeing her." Candy wiped away a tear and looked at Rachel, pressing a key into her hand.

Rachel hesitated before talking. "You're right, it is selfish." And with that, she hauled the garbage back a few buildings down and went into the new apartment.


	6. Chapter VI

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Star came into the empty kitchen to see Rachel sitting on a chair, playing solitaire.

"I live here now," she whispered, not looking up from the game. "Finn had Candy move in with him, and now here I am."

A smile broke onto Star's face. "Now we can be roommates, and we can watch movies late, and eat food late at night, and you can be my mommy!"sadness flickered on her face before disappearing again. "Candy's gone with him. That's bad, really bad."

Rachel leaned back in the chair, and faced the ecstatic girl. "Star, most nights I won't be here, and most evenings I won't be here. I have to take care of you now too, so I can't run away or stop working." She looked down at the deck of cards on the table. "We tried warning her Star, me and Brittany. There's nothing else I can do now."

Star nodded, realizing that even though Rachel was here, she couldn't stay. She simply dropped her bag and pulled out a textbook. Star climbed onto a chair beside Rachel and began homework.

"What time do you have to leave?" Star asked quietly.

"Around six," Rachel scooped up the cards and shuffled them. "I shouldn't be back until 1 am. You have to be asleep when I come home ok."

Star nodded, and continued solving the math problems. Rachel dealt a new round of cards. The two just sat at the kitchen, for the longest time. Rachel looked up when she heard Star's stomach grumble, and noticed the falling sun.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked; standing and looking in the fridge for food.

"It's five thirty." Star glanced at her watch. Rachel pulled out a box of Mac and cheese, and found a dirty pot under the sink. She rinsed it out as best she could, but determined it to be to filthy for a child to eat out of.

Rachel grabbed her purse and handed Star twenty bucks. "When I go, find a place to eat, and avoid Finn at all costs."

The girl nodded, looking in awe of the money. Rachel realized this was the first time she had seen the tiny blonde's eyes. They were electric blue, and had a way of starting intently at everything.

"Sorry," She slid the sunglasses on.

"For what?" Rachel slid back in the chair, looking at the girl's books.

"Candy always says I stare at things too long, and I make people uncomfortable. That's why she gave me the glasses." Star looked at her homework.

"You can take them off, I don't mind."

"Why not?" Rachel could see the shock in the kid's face as she looked up again.

"Because I've done too many things to be made uncomfortable by a little kid." Rachel felt her stomach growl and once again got up to root through the upper cabinets.

Pulling out a somewhat clean pot, she dumped in the Mac and cheese, and poured a splash of milk into it. Tossing it on the stove for a few minutes, Rachel shuffled the cards while Star wrote about something in science.

"Brittany got lucky," Rachel whispered to herself, and Star stopped her work again.

"Why don't you find someone then? You don't have to stay here and watch me. I've survived so far." Star smiled to herself. "All of the kids on the street say I have a tough skin."

"Well so do I. So I guess we can just learn to survive together right?" Rachel pulled a textbook over and looked at it.

"Yeah, put I can't really do much around here. I'm too small."

"I have that problem too, don't worry."

"I can try to find a way to get money. If we run out we need something right?"

"Star..." Rachel sighed "Just focus on an education. I'll handle money."

"Ok, the food is burning,"

Rachel jumped to the stove to see the smoke coming out of the pot. She propped the bowl on the table and opened the drawers to find a spoon. She tossed one to Star and sat down, eating the burnt pasta out of the pot.

The small girl smiled as she ate the warm food. Rachel watched as she shoveled spoonfuls into her mouth, and concentrated on a new subject.

"Ray?"

"Yeah Star,"

"If you do get lucky, like Brittany did, will you take me with you when you go?"

"Of course I will Star."

"Thanks Ray."

The silence filled the room again, but Rachel felt Star relax a little more at what she had said.

"I have to go meet Finn now." Rachel grabbed a house key and slipped it into her boot. "Don't open the door to anyone, finish the pasta, and do your homework." Rachel smiled a little as the kid hugged her again.

"I know, I know." Star followed Rachel down the hall to the front door. "Ray?"

"Yeah Star,"

"What if Finn stops liking you?"

"Then we're both screwed." Rachel slid on the fur jacket. She had tucked the money he had found at Finn's place under the mattress in Star's bedroom. "I have to go though. Promise me you'll be asleep when I get back. Seriously Star, don't fail school."

"You didn't fail did you?"

"No, but you can't really go anywhere with just a high school diploma. And my grades slipped in grade 12."

"So you want me to do good?"

Rachel stared at Star, before ruffling her hair and walking into the hall. "I've been saying that all along."


	7. Chapter VII

"_Oh Yeah baby, right there."_

Rachel shuddered in the cold night air, the trick's words swirling around her head.

"_Fuck yeah. Shit girl, you must be the best." _

Rachel felt nauseous remembering the tone of his voice. She had grabbed the money and ran from the motel district to her neighborhood, a good thirty blocks.

If Star was still awake, Rachel would be beyond pissed off. The kid needed sleep to function, and she had to get used to the idea that Rachel wouldn't be home most nights. Rachel tried to bury herself in the jacket, but the wind was picking up and she was freezing. Faint flakes of snow swirled around her head, winter was beginning.

Frozen fingers reached into her boot and Rachel pulled out the apartment key. Hearing the lock click open, she ran into the dimly lit stairwell, and climbed the creaking stairs to the old apartment.

Sure enough, it was empty. Rachel peered into the kitchen, and saw no one. She ducked into Star's bedroom, the one she previously shared with Candy, and saw the kid sleeping on the messy bed. Rachel smiled to herself and closed the door.

She began taking off her clothing, and getting into the only pair of pajamas she had. She took residence on the couch, and shut the lights, allowing moonlight to stream unobstructed through the window.

"RACHEL!" The tiny brunette jumped and ran to the door before Finn kicked it open. She saw Finn standing in the doorway, looking disheveled and stoned.

"Finn, please, Star's asleep." Rachel didn't try to touch Finn, who had booze on his breath.

"Like I give a damn about that kid," Finn stepped towards Rachel, "She'll be working for me in a few years like the rest of them."

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel was close to crying and passing out from sheer exhaustion.

Finn slapped her. Hard. She honestly didn't expect this one, and it stung her still frozen cheeks. "You just want me gone. Want do you want to do Rachel? Without me here?"

Rachel said nothing, and she looked at him.

Finn laughed, deep and loudly, a drunken laugh. "You want to wreck that kid Rachel? You just want to be able to fuck that kid up so she'll have the same fucked up mind you do? What the hell happened to make you such a sick chick?"

Rachel knew what Finn was insinuating, but she refused to respond to his drunken stupor. "Finn, she's a child, who has lost things she never had to begin with. I want to try to raise her properly."

"How the hell can you do that?" Finn's volume kept rising, and he was laughing stupidly as he stepped towards her. "Maybe you shouldn't be trusted in a house with a kid, with your sick mind."

Rachel pushed Finn away from her, trying to hide the tears flowing. She wouldn't ever think of doing such a thing to Star, never and Finn still made her feel dirty. She pushed him as hard as she could, which made him take a step back. The single nudge had caused his anger to explode.

Finn punched her, his knuckles connecting with her right eye. Rachel whimpered in pain, but the hits didn't stop. Finn grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Rachel didn't say anything, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming, and his face got closer to hers with booze soaked breath.

"Fuck you slut. How dare you try to hit me? Who the fuck do you think you are? I made you Rachel Berry, and I can fucking break you." Finn had one hand around Rachel's neck, holding her against the wall. "Get down from the high you're on, and you'll fucking realize you aren't that great."

Finn sharply punched her in the stomach, and Rachel bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood. He let go of her throat, and Rachel fell to the floor in a pain-ridden mess. Tears were clouding her vision, and she waited as Finn breathed deeply, before he stomped off into the house.

Rachel tried breathing as best she could, but it hurt every time she inhaled. Finn came barging through the house again.

"Great Rachel, you fucking lost the kid." Finn kicked at her legs as he stepped over her and slammed the door.

She began to cry, but not as much as she wanted, it hurt too much. She heard the tiny footsteps running down the sole hallway in the house.

"Ray, what happened?" Star leaned over Rachel, the ice blue eyes peering intently at her.

"Star, why aren't you asleep?" Rachel tried to look angry with her, but she was thankful to see the girl in one piece.

"Finn woke me, I heard slamming and him yelling a lot. So I hid under the bed." Star brushed aside Rachel's hair and pushed her onto her side. Star lay beside her on the floor, the two facing each other.

"Sorry about that," Rachel took her short breaths and she felt the blood from her lip running down her chin.

"Do you want me to get you ice?" Star sat up as Rachel nodded and ran into the kitchen. She appeared a few moments later with ice wrapped in a cloth. Star handed it to Rachel, who put it on her already swelling eye.

Star held Rachel stand up and the two walked into Star's bedroom, Rachel relying heavily on the girl.

Star laid Rachel on the bed, and she climbed into candy's old one. The two lay on their backs in silence.

"Ray?" Star whispered.

"Yeah Star,"

"Candy doesn't like you very much."

"I figured that Star."

"She told me at school today what she was going to tell Finn and she said Finn would come over tonight. I guess he was watching you or something. I told her you would never do that. She just wants to see you get hurt so she can take care of me again."

"I'm not going anywhere Star."

"So you're going to be my mom."

"Just don't call me mom or anything like that."

"Thanks Ray, I've never really had a mom before."

"Believe it or not Star, neither have I."


	8. Chapter IIX

When Rachel woke up the next afternoon, the sun had already begun to set. She could hear Star clanging pots in the kitchen and she felt all the bruises from last night's beating cover her body. Her eye throbbed, her neck felt sore, and it hurt to breath with stomach covered in the large purple welts.

Rachel heard the chair scratch against the floor and Star slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Rachel looked at her from the bed, still tired and sore.

"Hi Star," Rachel whispered to the child, who picked up a glass filled with ice and handed two to Rachel, who instinctively put them against her swollen eye.

"Hi Ray," Star whispered, sitting on the bed bedside Rachel's stomach. The brunette was lying on her right side because it hurt less.

"What time is it Star?" Rachel croaked,

"Almost 7," Star felt Rachel stir under her, trying to get up.

"I have to go Star, I'm late."

"Finn said don't bother going, and don't come back until you look better. He said he'd continue to check up on you everyday," Star looked at the floor, "And when he came here, she shut the door and I heard him grunting in here."

Rachel closed her eyes and groaned. She certainly didn't want to move now, because walking would hurt more than before.

"So I get the week off while these bruises go away, and funds," Rachel pressed her hands over her eyes; the ice was now freezing water and running onto the bed. "Star, we won't get any money for a good week."

Rachel sat up properly, her back cracking in protest. Star jumped onto her bed, ad pulled something out from under her mattress as Rachel grabbed another few ice cubes and pressed them against her purple eye.

"Well, I have these." Star showed Rachel the mess of fives and tens crinkled in her tiny hands. Rachel was shocked at the amount, and curious as to how star acquired it.

"Where did you get all this?" Rachel picked up the bills and stared in wonder.

"When our school goes to church, I just nip a little from that collection thing. Not too much at once, but we go every week, so it adds up nicely." Star gave Rachel 30 dollars and shoved the rest under her mattress.

"How long have you been doing that Star?" Rachel was still slightly in shock.

"I don't know, with the money we stole from mom and dad, and this money, me and candy could afford dinner and lunch almost every day." Star helped Rachel stand, and Rachel immediately felt the pain ripping in her inner thighs.

The two wobbled into the kitchen, Rachel taking tiny steps until she collapsed in a chair, burning through the ice cubes to bring down the swelling.

"Well, what homework do you have?" Rachel eased herself upright in the chair and watched Star settle down with an apple and a block of cheese. "You went shopping?"

Star nodded, "I found a twenty on the street today. Can you believe it? So I bought this big block, 4 apples and a few oranges." Star bit into the apple, enjoying the unfamiliar taste. "I have almost everything to do tonight, and I have 4 tests on Friday."

"So you have two days to study?" Rachel motioned for the cheese, and Star cut her a slice.

"Yeah, but I can do it." Star looked exhausted. Finn had probably scared her today, and she probably didn't sleep well last night.

Rachel nodded, nibbling at the cheese. The two sat in silence; the only sound was Rachel's raspy breathing.

"Star,"

"Yeah Ray?"

"If you ace all you tests, I'll take you out for dinner Monday night, you'll have the marks by then won't you?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled at the little girl who was barely containing her enthusiasm. She got off her chair and rushed Rachel in a hug, causing a whimper of pain to go through the brunette.

"Star, please move a little," Rachel gasped as star let go of her bruised ribcage.

"Sorry Ray," Star jumped back, and Rachel ruffled her blonde hair. Her blue eyes shone with excitement. Rachel had finally convinced her to keep her glasses off, and the kid had stopped being ashamed of them.

As Star got back into her seat, she thought of how Candy had screwed her up. The older blonde was manipulating, she had convinced Star that her eyes were an embarrassment, that she was two scrawny, not pretty enough. She had really done a number on Star, and Rachel smiled when she thought that maybe she wasn't such a bad influence on the small girl after all.

"Ray?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I like having you here."

"Well, I don't mind being here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I could get us both out of here, I would. And I wouldn't leave you behind."

"Thanks Ray,"

"You're welcome Star."


	9. Chapter IX

Rachel dragged herself back to the apartment at around 3 a.m. Saturday morning. She knew Star would still be awake because she had no school today, and so she would sit on the couch reading until Rachel walked through the door.

Everything hurt. Her eye's swelling had gone down and when Finn came last night he had inspected it, reasoning it could be covered up with makeup. Her inner thighs still hurt, her ribcage couldn't move without some soreness, and it was difficult to move her neck because she still felt his fingers tightening around it with such force.

It was a crystal clear night, and Rachel was enjoying very bit of it. The moon shone in the sky, with a wind blowing snow from the tree branches around the street. She was freezing, but that had become a common feeling.

Finally trudging up the steps to her apartment, Rachel couldn't feel the buzzers underneath her frozen fingers, and she squinted to read Candy's name underneath the hazy broken light. She pressed the button with a scratched 's' next to it and the door quickly clicked open.

She heaved herself up the stairs, and unlocked the door. The apartment was warmer than outside, but without any heat, the two were using blankets to warm themselves.

"Hi Ray," Star looked dead tired when she wandered into Rachel's view.

"Star, you should be asleep."

"I know, but I wanted you to be here first."

"Alright Star, I'm here, but go to bed now, I'll tuck you in." Rachel hustled the girl into her bedroom.

Star climbed into bed, and grabbed the big stuffed bear out of the corner, towing it onto the bed. Lord Tubbington, as Star called him, was a gift from Brittany before she left.

Rachel pulled the covers over Star, and the big bear. She was about to stand up before Star jumped out of the covers and grabbed her in hug.

"Goodnight Ray." Star lay back down, and Rachel smiled at the tiny blonde.

"Goodnight Star," Rachel stood, and shut the lights. She made her way into the living room, and dropped down in front of the TV.

From her garbage bag of clothes that had nowhere to stay but the room, Rachel grabbed her purse. She unclasped it, and inhaled the scent of her Daddy's cologne. She didn't know why, but she was thinking about her fathers more and more each time she had a trick.

She reached in, and took out the picture of her with her dads. She just stared at their smiling faces, she didn't' have anymore tears left to cry.

"Ray?" Rachel jumped at the sound of Star's voice. The girl was rubbing her eyes, leaning against the corner of the wall beside the TV.

"What is it Star?" Rachel tossed the picture back in the purse and snapped it shut.

"What are you looking at?" Star yawned, waiting for Rachel to respond.

"It's nothing Star,"

"Please tell me Ray. I won't say anything to anyone." Star pleaded, and Rachel relented, knowing the girl was too tired to stay awake. She patted the cushion beside her and Star plopped down, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel opened the purse again, and held it under Star's nose. The blonde inhaled, and looked at Rachel curiously.

"It's my Daddy's cologne." She whispered, a hint of a smile playing at her mouth.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing, he's still alive in my hometown as far as I know." Rachel took the photo out of the purse, and showed Star. She crinkled her brow at the two men together.

"You had two dads?" She asked Rachel.

"Yeah, that was Daddy, and that was Dad." Rachel pointed to the two men individually.

"Were you happy in your hometown?"

"I guess so, but then I dated this guy, and it didn't last, and I got stupid and ran away. Then I met Finn." Rachel felt an ache in her chest at the thought of her previous life. This was the most she had though about it in a while.

"What was his name?"

"Jesse. His name was Jesse." Rachel nodded, confirming his existence.

Star nodded as well, and she saw the blank expression that came onto Rachel's face. The brunette was clearly trying to forget about these memories.

"Do you think your dads still think about you?"

"I'm sure they do. I think I nearly killed them when I ran. I shouldn't have, but its too late now." Rachel stood up and tossed the photo back in the purse, closing it shut and tossing it back in the garbage bag.

"But that's about it Star."

"No its not, I know you better than that."

"You're completely right, but you don't need to know the details just yet."

Star slumped her shoulders in defeat, and nodded. She yawned again. Rachel summoned all her strength, and picked up Star, carrying her back to bed.

"Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight Ray,"


	10. Chapter X

"Go pick a table Star, I'll get the food." Rachel counted out the coins I her hand, and made sure she had enough to get the girl decent meal. She had deserved it, getting A's on all her tests.

Rachel made it to the counter and quickly ordered, turning back to see Star looking at the play-place. She knew Star wanted to go play in it, but this outing was simply eat and run. If anyone saw her here, and reported back to Finn, she would be accused of wasting money, again.

She grabbed the bag of food, and put it on the table in front of Star, and ran back for drinks. Rachel felt her face turn red a milkshake spilled all over some poor woman's blouse. She winced as she heard the liquid hit the floor, money wasted. She didn't have enough money to buy Star another milkshake.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, grabbing napkins and handing them to the woman. She kept her red face to the floor the entire time.

The woman must've realized Rachel's situation, it wasn't hard to assume it. She had worn her longest skirt today, and it only reached mid-thigh, and her white fur jacket looked fake. The blonde didn't get mad, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Had Finn been there, she would've been hit as soon as they left the doors.

"It's ok, it was an old shirt" The woman took the napkins from Rachel and he short brunette rushed back to Star.

The little girl sat at the table, playing with Rachel's cards. She smiled at the arrival of food, her cheeks bumping into the rims of her sunglasses.

"Thanks Rae, how much do I owe ya?" Star giggled, grabbing the fries. Rachel turned to glance back at the woman who still had milkshake on her shirt. She was quite tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, and a soft smile. But Rachel knew better than to dream.

"Nothing, you aced every test, you deserve a treat." Rachel gave her milkshake to the girl, who drank it happily.

"Yum, we haven't had fast food in a while." Star smiled, happily biting into the burger. She didn't have a winter jacket, only a flimsy black leather one, so Rachel had made her wear a sweater with it. It was nearing November, and it had snowed again.

The two ate happily, a rare emotion in their state. Star didn't take off her glasses, but Rachel took off her jacket and wasn't surprised when no one bated an eyelash when this obvious prostitute at with the child.

Finishing off the meal, Star wiped her mouth clean and whispered to Rachel, "Ray, where are the bathrooms?"

"Lets just clean up the table, and I'll take you." Rachel balanced the trays on her hand, and emptied hem into the garbage, while Star tugged her to the restrooms.

"Hold this Ray," Star handed her the sweater and jacket, along with her sunglasses and ran into a stall.

Rachel leaned against the bathroom wall; her back was killing her from last nights trick. He insisted they do it in his backseat, what a stupid idea. She had a spring hitting it for a good hour and a half.

The door opened, and Rachel came efface to face with the woman she had attacked with a milkshake.

"Hello again," the blonde smiled at her and Rachel offered a small smile back before focusing on the floor again.

"Sorry about your top," Rachel whispered, making eye contact with the blonde with the mirror. She held Star's jacket tight and waited for the girl to come out.

"It's fine really," The blonde didn't look like she belonged here. She was too pretty, too classy, even in regular jeans. She didn't have the cloud of despair and hopelessness everyone else carried with them

Rachel nodded, and looked at the floor again.

"I'm Quinn," The blonde now stood in front of Rachel to dry her hands. Rachel smiled softly.

"I'm Rachel," She spoke more solidly. The blonde had kind eyes.

"Well, Rachel, maybe we could get together for coffee sometime?" Quinn pulled something out of her purse, and scrawled a number at the back of a business card, with a pen keychain. She handed it to Rachel, and the brunette reluctantly took it.

Rachel was unsure if this was supposed to be a legitimate date that the blonde wanted, or a quick hookup. If it was the latter, she would be in so much trouble with Finn.

Rachel smiled and slipped the card into the pocket of her white fur jacket. Quinn smiled before leaving the bathroom, "Give me a call sometime," Her smile was electric, and contagious. Rachel smiled back at her, and nodded.

As the door closed, Rachel knocked on the stall with Star in it. "Hurry up Star, we can't be here too long, and you know that.

Star opened the door with a smile on her face. "Who's Quinn?" She stood on her tiptoes to wash her hands as Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry about it Star." Rachel sighed, handing the girl back her jacket ad sweater. "Lets just go home before Finn realizes we were ever here.


	11. Chapter XI

Rachel played with the number that was still in her pocket. Her inner thighs had the familiar ache, and she had the same chill that had plagued her for the past month, but feeling the slip of paper made her feel a small warmth.

Knocking on the door to the apartment, she knew Star was still awake seeing as it was only midnight. The latest trick had turned out to be one of those men who needed it to be quick and painless.

"Ray, you're home early" Star smiled as Rachel opened the door. She was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework now.

"It's late Star, I don't care that tomorrow's Friday either, you need to be awake in school," Rachel sat beside the tiny girl, sipping an orange juice that Star had poured for her.

A pounding on the door jolted both of them out of the relaxed atmosphere, and Rachel trembled as she walked to the door, not opening it until she heard Star knock on the floor from under her bed.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel moved aside before he ran into her to get into the apartment.

"You finally got your groove back Rachel, maybe you deserve a small treat," Finn unfurled his fist to reveal a small syringe, with the heroin inside it.

Rachel glanced at it, her mid daring her to take it and use it right there. It had been a while since she had a fix, and she didn't know how this would affect her after such a long while. She knew Finn would also now expect her to keep bringing in money.

"Are you going to take it or is Candy getting another treat tonight?" Finn shoved it at her. Rachel tentatively plucked the syringe from him and he slapped her, fire in his eyes.

"You're lucky you're getting this!" Finn slurred, and again Rachel couldn't determine whether this was the effect of drugs or booze. "Candy saw you buy that kid food at McDonalds, do you have money you're not giving to me?" Finn's face got deathly close to Rachel's and she felt her skin crawl at the Jack Daniels on his breath.

"Star had extra money from before, and she wanted it…" Rachel trailed off, and shielded her face as Finn backed away.

"Whatever," Finn almost turned to leave, but quickly hit Rachel in her still tender ribs. She doubled over from the blow, watching Finn slam the door from between the strands of hair in front of her eyes.

"Are you going to take it?" Star appeared at the door of her room, sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know," Rachel placed the needle on the counter top, and looked at it. "It's funny, I've never actually care about where this metal has been, but now I am. Before, I would've taken this in a heartbeat." Rachel looked at it, although she was vaguely craving the drugs effects, her conscience was telling her to toss it out the window.

Rachel pushed the plunger, emptying it into the sink, and turning on the water to drown it in the drain. She tossed the syringe into a pot that neither her nor Star could get clean and left it on the fridge.

"Time for bed Star," Rachel hustled the 7 year old into her bedroom.

Star climbed onto her bed, ad grabbed Lord Tubbington. The giant bear was a bigger than she was, and it was a gift from Brittany.

"Ray?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Did you like that Quinn person you met a few days ago?"

"Why are you asking Star?"

"Because I liked her too, and I know you can call her.

"Ok Star, time for bed. Now."

"Call her Ray," Star sat up, pleading. "You deserve to be happy too."

Rachel was about to argue with the girl, but decided against it. She had made to many mistakes to deserve happiness.

"When you go to sleep," Rachel sat on the edge of the bed.

"You said the same thing last night and you didn't." Star crossed her arms over her chest in protest.

"Fine, but you find the phone," Rachel sighed as Star jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

She returned holding the phone, offering I to Rachel with a piece of paper.

"When you lie in bed, I'll call." Rachel smiled as Star climbed into the bed and pulled the covers to her chin

"You can call now," Star smiled as Rachel got lost in thought.

"Star, the only nights I can set anything up is if I'm free and Finn always schedules me for something unless I do badly. That means if I want a date, we need to budget a little." Rachel explained to the kid,

"I have the money remember, now call." Star pushed the phone against Rachel. "Ray, you deserve to be happy too, so try now."

Rachel knew she had to call if she wanted Star to sleep, so she dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Rachel froze when she heard the soft voice, and was slightly shocked seeing as it was almost one, but Star nudged her and she stuttered out a hello.

"Rachel?"

"How are you Quinn?"

"Good, a little tired, but I'm glad you called."

Rachel heard Star squeal in delight. This kid had seen too many romantic comedies.

"Why?" Rachel had a nagging suspicion that this was a quick set-up, professional business.

"I have this Saturday free, and a new restaurant opened a few blocks down from me, perhaps you'd like to go to dinner?"

Rachel struggled to hold a hand over Star's mouth as the girl tried to scream yes to the blonde on the phone.

"I need a baby sitter,"

"For that sweet little girl? Just bring her along."

"I might need to work that night."

"Then we can have lunch."

Star was still trying to wrestle the phone from Rachel held her mouth shut.

"I'll try to make dinner; I'll just meet you at the park, a few blocks from the McDonalds."

"Alright, meet me there at 6, See you Saturday."

"See you then." Rachel listened to Quinn giggle slightly before shutting the phone. She tossed it onto Candy's old bed and looked at Star who was hiding a grin under the covers.

"I can't wait, and tonight you got to com home early! This was actually a good night Ray." Star still had the smile plastered to her face, but it was clear the excitement in calling Quinn had drained her energy.

"I'm looking forward to it too, but now it's to for bed, ok?" Rachel hugged the girl and she snuggled against the bear beside her.

"Thank Ray. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Star."


	12. Chapter XII

Rachel sighed, rubbing her sore cheek. She had been walking out of the motel at the same time Finn was with Candy. The kid looked drunk, or high, or perhaps both.

He had heard about how she acted with the latest trick, and he slapped her hard. Her ribs hurt from a few punches that flew and her arm stunk where he had punched her so hard she flew against a brick wall.

Tomorrow night was free, she could still go on her dinner with Quinn, but she still wasn't sure what Quinn wanted. It also didn't help that by tomorrow night, she'd look like a punching bag, all bruised and sore.

She stopped at a pay phone, just outside of her neighborhood. The McDonalds where she usually took Star was closed, its dark interior creeping her out a little, seeing as how it was almost 3 am.

Rachel shook some spare change out of her boot, and called collect. She wasn't sure what time it was in Europe, but Brittany had to answer.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered the phone, and Rachel was upset about the fact that she wasted money on a wrong number. She tried her luck, hoping this was the legendary Santana Lopez.

"Hello, is Brittany Pierce there?" Rachel felt her voice tremble from nerves, and the sleek black phone almost slipped from her grip.

"You must be Rachel, one second, let me get her." The voice sounded kind enough, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Brittany's usual happy tone came on the receiver.

"Hey Britt," Rachel's voice was raspy from the fake cries of pleasure, and she was on the verge of tears at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hi Rachel! How are you holding up?"

"I'm good; how are you."

"It's awesome here Rachel, and where have you been for the past month? I thought you got killed for a while."

"I moved Britt."

"Out of the city?"

"No, into Star's house."

"Why there, what happened to her parents?"

"They just upped and ditched the kids in the middle of the night. Candy's with Finn now."

Rachel sucked in her breath as she heard Brittany sigh, and she could picture the blonde shaking her head in her mind.

"But she promised me Rach,"

"I know Britt, but Star's still good."

"She's just a good kid Rach. Does she still have Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah, she sleeps with him every night. And she said he finally broke his ecstasy habit. Should I be worried about that?" Rachel heard Brittany laugh, and she smiled.

"No, it's just a little joke that we would say."

"Ok, I was just curious. Anyways, I wanted to call and tell you something big."

"What happened? Is Finn dead? Can you come to Spain?"

"No, I wish. It's something else."

"Tell me, please?"

"I have a date, this Saturday."

"Like a date, date? Or does he just want a hookup without Finn knowing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's a dinner at a new restaurant in town."

"Where in town?"

"I don't know, but you know that park down on King Street?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's picking me up there."

"It's a she? Rachel, you never told me you liked girls!"

"Well, she seemed nice enough, and she was pretty. I guess I never really had a preference, Finn just set me up with whoever, and I never had time or comfort to actually like someone."

"So Finn won't notice that you're gone?"

"He shouldn't, and hopefully he won't come by the apartment when I'm out."

"But Star knows not to open the door to strangers."

"She hides under the bed when Finn comes, and she's coming with me."

"That's nice of your date, what's her name?"

"Quinn,"

"Last name?"

"I don't know,"

"That's smart."

"Well, did you know Santana's last name when you were first introduced?"

"Finn didn't let us give out personal details remember?"

"Right. Britt, I have to go, Star's probably going nuts that I'm not home yet."

"Ok, call me soon Rach! I don't want to be worried about you all the time!"

Rachel smiled to herself; she missed the feeling of someone worrying about her, someone actually caring for her. Star's kindness was out of a need, a need for a parental figure, or someone to take care of her, along with her genually kind demeanor. Brittany's was out of pure heart. "Ok Britt,"

"Have a good night Rach, and good luck tomorrow night!"

"Thanks Britt, I'll talk to you later."

And with that, Rachel hung up the phone, and left the booth, watching her breath swirl around in the November air, tugging the faux-fur closer around her.

* * *

Just to be clear, they are currently in Toronto. Why? I'll explain later. Thanks google maps!


	13. Chapter XIII

"Ready Star?" Rachel opened the door to Star's room, and found her looking at two shirts, both fairly clean.

"Ray, what should I wear?" Star looked at the short brunette for advice, waiting for her to answer.

"The black one, the pink has a stain on it." Rachel shut the door and once again checked her makeup. She didn't know where she was headed, and she had tried her best to look appropriate. The stupid faux-fur jacket was on her shoulders to keep warm, and because it was the only jacket she own. She had worn her longest dress, which came mid-thigh and was black. Her black boots with the gold accents weren't too high either, only about 3 inches.

That morning, she had woken up with a black eye, and the bruise had reached down to mid-cheek. She had used almost all of her foundation on trying to cover it up, but you could still see a faint purple curve under her eye.

"Ready Ray," Star came out of her bedroom wearing the black shirt, a black skirt with rainbow leggings and she tugged on a pair of old hiking boots that were on sale at a Goodwill.

"Let's get going Star, we have to take the back ways, and we have to be at the park in half an hour." Rachel slipped the key into her boot after looking the door, and checked to feel the spare change in her toe.

The two ran down the steps and immediately turned the corner to go into the alley behind the rows of apartments. Rachel could see the mix of excitement and fear on Star's face as they ran through the back alleys to get to the park on King Street.

"Ray, what if Finn finds out?" Star turned to Rachel as they ran.

"Well, we pray to God he doesn't, and if he does, you run and you run fast. Call this number." Rachel had made a copy of Brittany's number, and felt now was as good a time as ever to give it too her. "Call collect, and tell Brittany you need her to get you."

"This is Brittany's number?" Star looked thrilled to be in contact with the taller blonde after so long.

"Yes, and if all goes well tonight, call Quinn. Just run into a better part of town, or stay along the Harbourfront."

"Like in one of the parks along the boardwalk?"

"Exactly," The two stopped at a main road, and waited for the light to turn before running across the street. This continued for a while, Rachel looking over her shoulder to see where they were headed.

"Ray!" Star looked upset suddenly, and Rachel's heart nearly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rachel grabbed Star's hand and pulled her down another alley. In her hand, she grasped the purse with the only belongs that mattered to her, in case they did run into Finn, and they truly couldn't go back.

"I forgot my glasses! What will Quinn say about my eyes?" Star ran along with Rachel, freezing at another red light.

"She'll say that they're beautiful." Rachel tugged the girl forward, slinging the purse over the matted white fur.

Finally seeing the greenery of the park, Rachel stepped onto the grass as though it were home-free. The two began to walk towards Jefferson Avenue. Rachel saw Star's cheeks turn red as the wind blew in their faces, and she felt her legs freeze. At least when they were cold, she couldn't feel the pain as much.

Rachel saw a sleek black car parked near a row of stores, and as the window rolled down, she saw Quinn's smiling face looking back at her.

"Come in, you poor things must be freezing!" Quinn good out of the car and opened the door for Rachel and Star. Rachel spoke words of appreciation, and enjoyed the warmth of the car. Turning back to see Star in the backseat, the girl's cheeks were like rubies, and her hair was wild from wind.

"How are you?" Rachel turned to Quinn, who looked much more proper than she was, with a black pantsuit and heels.

"Good, how are you?" Quinn turned to Rachel, and fearlessly took her hand and kissed it.

Rachel shuddered at the soft touch, and quickly gathered her thoughts, preparing herself for the worst news.

"I'm good," Rachel relaxed as the car veered back onto King's street and got caught in the rush hour traffic.

"I really should've asked this before, but do you like Greek food?" Quinn looked at her, drumming her polished fingernails on the steering wheel at a red light.

"It doesn't matter honestly. As long as it's well cooked." Rachel was still trying to catch her breath, and she smiled at Quinn.

"Star how about you?" Quinn looked in the rearview mirror at Star, who was gazing out the window, enjoying her ride in a car that wasn't a taxi.

"I've never tried it before." Star looked at Quinn with her blue eyes, trying not to look away.

"Well, we're headed to Bloor and Danforth, best Greek food in town." Quinn looked back again at the tiny blonde in the backseat.

Rachel nodded; she hadn't been further into the city than Parkdale. The furthest she had been was the water front really.

"Star," Quinn pressed the gas as the light turned green, "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Star blushed, making her cheeks even redder. "Not really,"

"Well, they are gorgeous," Quinn braked again, waiting for the traffic to calm down once more, while Rachel smiled softly at her. The blonde was beautiful, truly beautiful.

As the two continued small talk, Rachel enjoyed the company of the blond more and more, feeling something more other than just friends. Star was silent in the backseat, looking at the outside world in awe.

Both Rachel and Star watched as the smaller buildings with immigrants transformed into taller skyscrapers, with men and women in suits and clean hair. It was like stepping into another world. Clearly Quinn was taking the long way to the restaurant.


	14. Chapter XIV

Rachel exhaled a sigh of relief. This little relationship had been going steady for a few weeks now, and she was enjoying the security of having someone to talk to. Although Star had been on every date with her, the atmosphere was always light and fun.

Quinn seemed to want nothing more than to date her, and Rachel had to admit that the first kiss made her heart flutter a little. It was a wonderful feeling to be loved by someone, but Rachel knew it wouldn't be able to last.

Lounging on the couch with a book, Rachel was watching Star mutter to herself in preparation for a test. Rachel's birthday had come and gone, and she refused to make a big deal out of it. What was so special about it anyways? So she was twenty, what difference did it make. She was still turning tricks nightly, and Finn still liked to hit her. Nothing had changed.

"Star, what do you want for Christmas?" Rachel called to the girl. She never celebrated Christmas herself, being raised Jewish, but Finn hadn't let her celebrate Hanukah last year, and she suspected this year would be the same.

"I don't care, whatever you can afford I guess." Star smiled to Rachel and got back to her homework.

Rachel flipped through the book again, before tossing it across onto the TV. She stood and stretched, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. The constant chill seemed to have spread to Star as well, and both were wrapped in blankets, trying to keep warm.

"Well, I have to go get changed, I'm meeting Finn soon." Rachel noticed how Star barely nodded at this.

"Ray, I'm busy now. I can' fail this assignment." Star didn't look up as she continued working.

"Star, relax a little. You get straight A's, you're the smartest kid in the class, and in a few 3 days it's officially winter vacation." Rachel hugged the kid tightly, and she felt Star relax a little.

"You're right, but still." Star threw her arms around Rachel's neck, and held onto the brunette. It was times like this when Rachel wished she could call Quinn and ask her to come and watch Star for a little. The girl did get scared being on her own for so long.

"Alright Star, I do want to be able to feed you this week." Rachel smiled as Star gave her a quick kiss, and let go.

Rachel shut the door to the bedroom, and changed out of the warm tracks and sweater, and into the tube top with the miniskirt and fishnet stockings. She tossed on the infernal fur jacket and shivered.

As Rachel slipped into her heels, she heard a knock on the door, and Star run to get it, dragging the chair to see through the peephole.

The chair was soon tossed aside, and the door unlocked.

"Hi Quinn!" Star's voice was cheerful, and Rachel immediately hated herself for being dressed so inappropriately. She knew she had to go out, and she wanted Quinn to leave as well.

"Hi Star, where's Rachel?"

"You didn't miss her, she's just getting changed."

At this, Rachel opened the door to the bedroom and stepped into the hall, seeing her girlfriend with a large bag over her shoulder, and dressed casual.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel smiled as Quinn hugged her tightly, kissing her. Star looked outside quickly, and shut the door, looking as nervous as Rachel felt.

"Hi baby," Quinn already had goose bumps. "What's the temperature in here? It's freezing?"

"It's not that cold." Star insisted, tugging the blanket around her.

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing a blanket as a cape." Quinn ruffled Star's hair as the child smiled. Rachel had to admit it was nice to see her smile, it was a rare sight.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel couldn't help but feeling a little ashamed at the apartment's mess. Clothes were strewn around, pots and pans littered the kitchen counter and various knick knacks were placed on any flat surface; ones that Star had 'rescued.'

"Well, I followed you home after our last night out," Quinn smiled at Rachel's look of shock and brushed back a strand of hair from her now pale face. "And I spent a good 20 minutes trying to read the names on this building before finding your apartment."

"You shouldn't be here Quinn." Rachel knew she looked nervous at this point, and she had a good reason to be. Candy and Finn had respected armies of loyal followers; Candy with the kids and teens and Finn had his friends. Both were always out on the streets now, and Quinn certainly didn't belong.

"Why not? Look, I brought Christmas presents." Quinn took the bag off her shoulder, and from it emerged 2 nicely wrapped presents. Rachel gingerly took hers, and Quinn handed the larger package to Star, who looked stunned.

"I've never really gotten a gift before." Star whispered, Quinn leaning down to hug her. "Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome Star, I hope you enjoy it." Quinn held the girl by her side, and turned back to Rachel still stunned at the gift in her hand. "Why shouldn't I be here again?"

"Because Finn might come up, and he might think Rachel's dating you, which she is, but he doesn't know that. We don't want him to." Star clung to Quinn's legs, unwilling to let the older blonde go.

A look of concern emerged on Quinn's face. "Rachel, I keep hearing about Finn, and I'm only assuming he's your boss, but why does he pay so much attention to you. You don't even live with him. Can't you come home with me?"

Rachel shook her head, trying to keep tears back as Quinn took her hand. "I can't Quinn, I owe him too much, and he has too many friends." She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and turned back to Quinn. "Next time I have a free night, I'll tell you what you want to know, but I think it would be best if you leave now."

Trying to ignore the look of hurt and sadness on the taller blonde's face, Rachel opened the door leading Quinn to it. "Come on Star, let go."

Star glumly let go of Quinn and smiled again when the blond hugged her.

"Rachel, I want you to be safe. Let me help you, please?" Quinn hugged the shorter girl tightly.

"Quinn, if anything ever happens to me, take Star ad keep her safe. I'll be ok. I'm safe if I keep telling Finn what he wants to hear." Rachel enjoyed Quinn's embrace, but felt her stomach jump at every sound from the stairwell.

"Rachel…"

Rachel put a finger to Quinn's lips and quieted the taller woman. "I'll be fine. If I need any help I'll call you. Now you should go first, I can't have Finn seeing us together. Please don't fight this Quinn." Rachel kissed Quinn, not wanting to stop, ad wanting more than ever to run away with her.

"Alright," Quinn took the doorknob and stood outside the apartment, "I'll call you later then."

"Yeah, I love you." Rachel smiled at her, and received a sad smile from Quinn.

"I love you too," Quinn gently shut the door, and a tense silence echoed in Rachel's ears.

"Why can't she stay?" Star had tears forming in her eyes, and quickly wiped then away with the blanket.

"Because she can't get hurt. If Finn were to come here when I was gone and he found her here, he wouldn't hesitate to beat her senseless, and I can't have that happen. She deserves better than that," Rachel inhaled and sighed. "She deserves better than me too."

"You're a good person Ray," Star quickly hugged Rachel, and took her gift. "I'll hide these under the bed, and be careful Ray."

"I will, see you late Star." Rachel left the apartment, and ran down the concrete steps to meet Finn at the door.

"Did you know that blonde who came in here?" Finn growled grabbing Rachel's arm and leading her to a large truck with the familiar mohawked head in the driver's seat.

"What blonde?" Rachel felt Finn's fingers digging into her arm, but she ignored it.

"Never mind."


	15. Chapter XV

Rachel walked through the cold, crowded streets of Toronto with Quinn's hand in hers. Looking up at the CN tower, she felt shocked that she was spending New Year's with someone who actually cared about her.

Stopping at an intersection, Quinn whisked her into a Starbucks that was filled to the brim with people watching the New Years special from New York.

Rachel sipped the coffee and pulled the white fur tighter around her. "I was there once."

"New York at this time of year?" Quinn snaked an arm around Rachel's waist, and sipped her espresso.

"Yeah, I lived there for a while before coming here." Rachel smiled as Quinn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What made you come here then?"

"Finn. He offered me a free trip, and I just wanted to go as far away from home as possible." Rachel thought about that stupid late night. She had been debating about going back to Lima for months, but when Finn showed up in a legitimate suit, she ran with him.

"We should go back there some time," Quinn whispered, her words getting lost as the chanting to New Years began. As the large group began to chant with the TV, a smile formed on Rachel's face. This New Year Eve had to be one of the best she'd had.

"Happy New Year Baby," Quinn whispered into her ear, and spun Rachel around to kiss her. Rachel smiled as Quinn slipped her tongue into her mouth. She was so gentle, and Rachel certainly wasn't used to it.

Finally breaking apart, Rachel had her arms around Quinn's neck, and held tightly as the blonde kissed her forehead.

Stepping into the cold night air, both holding coffees, Rachel tried to make herself seem even smaller in an attempt to make her dress seem longer. It was the only clean one in the apartment, and it was red, reaching just under her fingertips. The black boots weren't comfortable in this cold and the fur jacket look horrible, but Rachel refused to let Quinn buy her clothes. Finn would get suspicious.

Quinn hailed a taxi, and Rachel snuggled against her embrace as the driver headed back to her waterfront condo.

"So explain to me why you can't stay the night?" Quinn whispered, and Rachel felt a chill at the hot breath.

"Because I have to get back to Star." Rachel winced a little as Quinn brushed back a strand of her hair. Finn had punched her hard when he heard she did a lousy job, and although the bruise was hidden behind a few layers of foundation, her cheek still hurt.

"And you couldn't bring Star tonight why?" Quinn twisted Rachel's hair around her finger gently, something that seemed to sooth the brunette.

"Because I kind of wanted a night that was just you and me." Rachel smiled, and Quinn slipped the cabbie the money and guided Rachel out of the car.

"Well, maybe because it's you and me, we could do something special tonight," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, and the brunette shivered at the hot breath.

Entering the Harbourfront building, Quinn held Rachel throughout the elevator ride, and Rachel loved the feeling Quinn gave her. The feelings of love, of care, the gentleness; she absolutely loved it.

Entering the apartment, Rachel always felt a bit inadequate. It was a mix of vintage and modern chic. She kicked off her heels, heading towards the kitchen quarter and poured herself a glass of milk, setting the coffee on the counter.

"So what do you suggest we do tonight?" Quinn appeared behind Rachel, and kissed her neck. The blonde had taken off her coat and shirt to reveal a white tank top. The blonde looked gorgeous, and Rachel felt even worse.

"Well," Rachel turned around, sipping the drink. "You always wanted to know where I'm from, correct?"

Quinn nodded, knowing to proceed into the following area with caution. She truly wanted to make love to Rachel, in a way that the brunette hadn't been exposed to yet. She wanted to show her how gentle it could be, but she left the decision up to the brunette.

"Come on the couch, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Rachel hid her smile as Quinn took her hand, the two heading into the living room.

"So what happened?" Quinn took one side of the couch, and Rachel leaned on the other, their legs entwined.

"I was an idiot, that's what happened."

"Well, what made you go to New York?"

Rachel sighed, setting down her mug. This would be long. "I'm from small town Ohio. It's this little town called Lima, and I was raised there by two dads. I like to think I had a good childhood,"

Rachel began to feel more comfortable as Quinn reached over and eased the smaller woman into her arms. She felt safe, with Quinn holding her, and the rhythm of the blonde's breathing.

"There was this boy, in high school. His name was Jesse. I loved him," Rachel sighed, and entwined her fingers in Quinn's. "At least, I thought I did. I wanted to be with him all the time and my grades plummeted."

"What happened because of that?" Quinn used her remaining hand to twirl Rachel's hair, making the brunette sleepy.

"I lost a scholarship, to NYADA, and I lied to my fathers and told them I got in." Rachel sucked in her breath at that. "I made this elaborate lie, with fake letters and everything. So when I graduated, just barely, they insisted on coming with me to New York."

"And did they?"

Rachel shook her head slightly. "I convinced them not to. I took the money and got on a train and ran. I stayed at motels, singing on open-mike night at random clubs, and that's where I met Finn about 3 weeks in the city."

Looking at Quinn's fingers laced in hers, Rachel remembered the first time Finn had held her hand, the night of pain and pleasure when she had given everything to him.

"He made me feel special, like I was important. He'd give me heroin every so often, and we'd sit and he'd tell me I could be famous, and he'd help." Rachel never wanted to leave the safety of Quinn's embrace, but she knew that she had to go back, and face him again and again.

"Then he brought you here?" Quinn felt Rachel grip her hand tighter.

"After six months in New York. I've been here for almost 2 years. He was running from a sour drug deal, and here he had a cousin, who left after he came. This cousin allegedly gave him the business, and I was the new girl. Then I met Brittany, wonderful person, and this was when Finn would allow us to make appointments with women. Brittany met Santana, Santana paid her debts and brought Brittany to Spain and now they're living happily ever after."

"Then let me do that for you Rachel. Please let me help you," Quinn looked at Rachel, who had gotten off the couch and was picking up her jacket.

"I can't Quinn, I don't deserve it." Rachel kissed Quinn softly, and went to get her boots "Do you mind driving me to Jefferson again; I need to get to Star now."

Quinn got up and nodded, putting on her shirt and coat. The ride down was torture, Quinn was running through her mind all the things she could do to help, but she knew she couldn't. Rachel had to be willing to accept help if Quinn wanted to do anything at all.

"I'll be fine." As if Rachel could read her thoughts, Quinn heard the brunette's voice trying to sooth her. "I'll be ok for now."


	16. Chapter XVI

Warning! This is dark/intense.

* * *

School had started up again, and Star had worn the new sweater from Quinn for the first time. That morning, she had twirled around the apartment in the hoodie with the cartoon dinosaur on the front and cloth dino spikes on the hood.

"Come on Ray, this is so cool!" Star saw Rachel twirling with her new necklace, and Rachel smiled.

"It looks good on you Star," Rachel smiled as the tiny blonde hugged her. Rachel hugged her tightly, and watched as Star ran off to school in the large sweater. She grimaced at seeing Candy come up beside the girl.

All day, Rachel had spoken to Brittany about everything, enjoying the time with her friend. She had sorted the clothes into two piles, burn it, or wash it. She read a little, and played a few rounds of cards. It had been the first day in a long while where she had stayed in all day.

"Star what's wrong?" Rachel turned to see Star come in, looking beat up and bloody. Her arm was covered in bruises and a few streaks of blood graced her pale face and stained her shirt. Her sweater was missing, and the girl was close to tears.

"Nothing, I'm fine, but Ray… I'm so sorry…" Star collapsed under how own body weight, and into Rachel's arms.

"Star what happened?" Rachel looked at Star as the blonde chocked back sobs.

"I can't tell you Ray, she made me promise, and she said she'd get me if I did. She already took my sweater." Star heard the door pounding, and she ran to her bedroom door.

Rachel stood up to the open the door, but turned to Star first. "Star, please tell m…"

She jumped as the door slammed open, and Finn made his way angrily towards her. She had seen Star run into her room, no doubt under her bed. Rachel cowered under Finn, tripping over her own two feet, and falling.

"Who is she? Who is this Bitch that you're 'dating'?" Finn grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, his fist colliding with her eye socket. She was surprised that her skull hadn't broken after so many black eyes.

"Who is this bitch, tell me Rachel! Tell me!" Finn screamed at her, and Rachel was painfully aware that he was sober, or at very most, high.

She realized now what Candy was doing. The teen had been willing to beat up her own sister in order to feed information to Finn. Perhaps this was his plan all along. She refused to blame Star, the girl was only a child. Star didn't seem to have a choice.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Finn clocked her before she had a chance. She spat out a bloody tooth, a canine, and the empty space began spewing blood and throbbing.

Finn grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall like a rag doll. Rachel tried to pry his fingers off her neck, but to no avail. He grabbed her necklace, and tore it off her, the metal scraping her neck and letting the blood from the wounds spill onto Finn's fingers

"You think this chick will make you the money that I make you?" Finn hissed through clenched teeth, his saliva hitting her face. She closed her eyes as she heard him punch the wall next to her head.

"You think this cheap junk is anything compared to what I get you?" Finn chucked the necklace across the room, the tip of the heart getting stuck in the wall. Rachel knew the charm was real silver, how Quinn wouldn't spare any expense.

"I'll fix you! You'll listen to me! I'll make you pay for this Rachel!" Finn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of beer, downing it in one sip. Rachel's eyes widened in terror as he ran the mouth of the bottle along her inner thigh. She knew where this was going, and she was scared beyond belief.

"Finn, please don't! Please, I'll do whatever you want," Rachel felt the blood pouring out of her mouth and down her chin. The cuts on her neck stung and she felt the blood still coming out as he squeezed her neck tighter. She knew this was pointless. They both knew it.

She screamed in pain, a loud blood curling scream as he shoved the bottle into her. This was a kind of pain she had never experienced before in her life. It hurt, so badly. She felt a ripping and then blood, so much blood. She felt the crimson liquid run down her thighs, and pool in her boots.

Finn burped as he shoved the neck of the bottle into her as well as the beginning of the body. Rachel had tears running down her face; she felt she couldn't breathe with the pain, combined with Finn's fingers around her neck. The blood was clogging her throat.

"Please Finn! Please! Get it out!" She screamed, her blood spraying onto Finn's shirt.

"Say you're my bitch!" Finn looked at her expressionless, yet fire burning in his eyes. Rachel screamed again and she felt the bottle hit the point where it wouldn't go in further. Pain seared through her, and the amount of blood was unbearable.

"I'm you're bitch!" Rachel screamed louder as he twisted the bottle inside her. She grabbed her own hair and pulled, her head throbbing already.

He pulled the bloody bottle out of Rachel, and she felt a rush of the thick red liquid fall onto the floor, and down her thighs. He let her drop to a crumpled mess on the floor, slamming the door on the way out.

Rachel lay motionless on the floor, her side soaking in the blood that was already on the wood. Her mouth was still bleeding, and blood ran down her legs. Her neck stung, and she was beginning to feel light-headed from blood loss. She was crying hard, but it wouldn't go away. The pain, the searing pain was staying with her.

Her vision was blurring, and throbbing pain was shooting around her head.

"Quinn, come quick, please. Rachel's hurt badly!" Star's blurry outline appeared in front of Rachel's face and brushed aside a strand of hair.

Rachel feebly reached out a hand, and touched Star's face. Star clicked on the phone and Quinn's voice poured through the phone.

"Rachel, Rachel can you hear me?"

"Quinn," Rachel slurred, wanting to feel Quinn's body around her.

"Rachel, I called the paramedics, they're coming, and I'm coming for you ok?"

"Quinn… I'm dying Quinn… I can't …" Rachel pushed at her forehead with the flat of her palm as pain shot through it, "Quinn… please come…"

"Rachel, hold on, please hold on…"

"I can't… Quinn… I'm sorry…"


	17. Chapter XVII

Rachel blinked away sleep from her eyes, and she looked around the room. All she could remember were people yelling around her, and someone carrying her. She could've sworn she felt a white warm light over her, but Star's voice was pulling her back.

She could remember being picked up from the floor, and blonde hair brushing over her face, but there was a grey line from then to now.

She looked around the hospital room, and she felt the stitching that was between her thighs. The horrible cuts that had scarred her, her thighs still felt sore, and her head was heavy. She instinctively reached up to brush away hair, but was met with a shorn scalp.

"Quinn?" Rachel exhaled, her voice raspy. Her throat felt like she had swallowed a knife. She turned and saw the blonde curled in a chair, half asleep, wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans. "Quinn?"

The blonde stirred, and opened her eyes to see Rachel awake. Instantly, she pulled herself out of the chair, and sat beside Rachel, taking her hand.

"I'm here baby," Quinn smiled softly at Rachel, whose eye had turned purple from the bruise.

"What happened?" Rachel could barely get the words out, and she weakly reached for Quinn to come closer. Quinn eased herself closer to Rachel, still sitting on the bed, and Rachel rested a hand on Quinn's thigh

Rachel reached up again and felt a fine row of stitches along her crown and running almost to her hairline.

"The doctors, they saw you had dilated pupils, and they decided to go in right away. There was bleeding on the brain. The last punch from that bastard seemed to escalate it, but they said it had probably been accumulating." Quinn ran her fingers gingerly along Rachel's head, and kissed her hand. "They had to shave it off to operate properly, and it was too matted and covered in blood to be healthy."

Quinn took Rachel's wandering hand and held it. Rachel looked at her; the chocolate eyes never looked so big, and so scared.

"How long was I out for?" Rachel ran her tongue over the missing space where the canine once was, and she felt the closing skin where it been before.

"A few days, the doctors said it would be that long though. They had to stitch up your head, and fix whatever Finn ripped apart." Quinn saw Rachel eyeing the water cooler at the corner of the room, got up and poured her a glass. Rachel sucked slowly on the straw, the water making her throat dryer.

"Why is Star here with all that?" Rachel looked at the girl, who was bundled in a winter jacket, and with her rainbow leggings and combat boots. She was clinging to Lord Tubbington, and Rachel's purse was slung around her shoulder.

"Because you're not going back to that place." Quinn swung her legs onto the bed, and lay beside Rachel; the tiny woman instinctively rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist. Quinn hugged Rachel, and the smaller woman curled up to Quinn, unwilling to let go this time.

"But I can't go anywhere else Quinn." Rachel whispered, Quinn rubbing small circles on her back.

"You're coming with me, and when you can get on a plane, we're going to Lima, and then we can go to New York, and you can be the headliner in Broadway musical." Quinn smiled as Rachel looked at her stunned.

"How did you find out?" Rachel's head was too heavy to keep up, and she rested it again.

"I called Brittany, Star gave me the number." Quinn calmed Rachel down, not wanted her to move too much. "And Brittany told me everything in detail, and when I went by your apartment, there were cops there, but Finn had vanished." Quinn felt Rachel trembling under her touch.

"He could be anywhere then." Rachel felt tears brim in her eyes at the thought of Finn being able to attack her again.

"Well, after being there for a while, Candy came back to the police, clearly high, and she said Finn was in an alley out back, and he wasn't moving," Quinn wrapped her arm tighter around Rachel. "And a few cops went to see him, and they came back to me and he was dead of an overdose."

Rachel's head spun at the word overdose. He was actually capable of that. She had seen him snort massive lines of coke, and give large amounts of injections to himself and still live. But he had died by his babies.

Rachel burst into tears; the thought of finally being free had been drilled into her head. Quinn hugged her tighter, and let her cry. It was a release that had been long overdue.

Sitting there in the hospital gown, nearly bald, bruised and battered, crying into Quinn's shoulder, Rachel had never felt so vulnerable in her life. The way Quinn was touching her, and soothing her was a sensation that she hadn't experienced in years, and she still felt like she didn't deserve it.

As if Quinn could read her thoughts, the blonde whispered to her softly, "Just because you made a mistake a few years ago, doesn't mean that you don't deserve kindness now. Rachel, you're one of the most caring people I've met, you didn't deserve what happened to you."

This only made Rachel cry harder, and she leaned into Quinn's body as the blonde soothed her.

"Rachel, calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this." Quinn tilted Rachel's head so the shorter girl was looking right at her. "Please?" Quinn wiped tears away, and Rachel nodded.

"So when are Brittany and Santana coming?" Rachel sniffled,

"Well, Brittany was pleading with Santana to take the next flight here, so in a few hours is my guess." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, and hugged her tightly. She didn't tell Rachel about how Brittany had broken down on the phone when Quinn told her the details of what happened. Rachel had been through enough already.

"I'll never leave you Rachel. I love you." Quinn wiped away tears from Rachel's cheeks, and hugged her tighter she began to sniffle.

"I love you too Quinn."


	18. Chapter XVIII

Rachel never wanted to leave the hospital bed. She knew Finn was dead, and she'd have a place to run to after she was let out, but being her was giving her security. It was making her feel safe.

She still hadn't gotten used to the stitches atop of her head. She hated showing off the ugly space in her teeth, but Quinn had made an appointment to get that fixed when she was discharged.

She had fallen into a series of conformable naps in the hours after she had woken up, she was just too tired.

Rachel was jarred awake when a nurse knocked on the door frame.

"Ms Berry, you have visitors." He said. Rachel weakly opened her eyes, and saw Brittany standing in the doorway, with a shorter Latina beside her holding Star.

"Alright," Rachel whispered, her voice raspy. Her throat was dry, and head was still groggy

"Hey Rach," Brittany came into the room, the other two hanging back. The tall blonde sat at the foot of the bed, and waited for Rachel to say something.

"Hey Britt," Rachel smiled at her, revealing the space.

It was such a change from when Rachel had seen her last. Brittany looked livelier, her eyes didn't have dark moons under then, and her hair looked cleaner. The blonde had a glow in her cheeks and a spark in her eyes. She looked healthy.

"I told you that I could've come to get you." Brittany looked at Rachel dead serious.

"I told you I didn't want to be a burden." Rachel rubbed her eyes, trying to seem more awake.

"Well, now I feel horrible for allowing this to happen to you." Brittany sighed, shaking her head gently. "I'm sorry Rach,"

"It wasn't your fault. I got myself into this mess, and I survived. We both did." Rachel smiled when Brittany slipped a hand into hers, and squeezed it.

"Yeah," The two sat in a slightly stunned silence, recalling everything that had happened in the past few years.

"You're looking good," Rachel broke the silence, speaking her thoughts.

"Well, I think your hair looks lovely today." Brittany chuckled as Rachel blushed.

"I do too," Rachel laughed weakly, feeling a little better.

"It's Spain. Being there just makes you happy, and it's warm and nice, and amazing." Brittany looked more tanned as well, and she leaned back against the foot board.

"Britt?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Rachel smiled at the Latina still in the doorway with Star, who was now talking to Quinn. The blonde was holding a coffee and looked as tired as Rachel.

"Right!" Brittany jumped and grabbed the darker woman, pulling her to Rachel's bedside. "Rach, this is the best girlfriend ever, Santana Lopez."

"I think we've met before," Santana smiled, shaking Rachel's hand.

"Probably, but I was a stupid kid then, and I don't think I remember much." Rachel smiled, instantly liking Santana.

"I understand," Santana was still holding Star, who looked like she had actually gotten a good night's sleep.

"Who are you dating?" Brittany looked at Rachel, waiting to meet Quinn in person.

"She's the one in the doorway holding a coffee," Rachel motioned for Quinn to come closer, and the shorter blonde obliged. She came over to stand beside Brittany and shook hands with her.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Brittany hugged Quinn tightly, and Quinn hugged her back.

"My pleasure," Quinn comforted Brittany who was wiping away tears. "I love her more than anything; I'll always take care of her."

Quinn sat down on the bed beside Rachel, who had tilted the bed so she was sitting up. The blonde took Star and the girl sat quietly in her lap, shuffling and organizing a new deck of cards while Brittany and Santana pulled the chairs over, and spent the rest of the afternoon talking.

Rachel felt Star lean against her eventually, and the girl smiled at her, before curling up to her and falling asleep. Rachel felt herself getting tired as well as the afternoon wore on, She said goodbye to her friends when visiting hours were over, and kissed Quinn, who picked up the sleeping Star and left.

Rachel had never felt so lonely or so anxious in her life.


	19. Chapter XIX

Rachel tossed and turned in the bed. There was so much space, and she wasn't used to it. She missed Quinn's body beside her. Every 5 minutes, she'd gaze at the clock and bury her head into a pillow.

Finally fixating at a spot on the wall, Rachel noticed Quinn's discarded iPod on the side table. She gently reached over, and picked it up, outing the headphone on.

She hit shuffle, and Barbra came through the tiny headphones. She felt almost instant relaxation, and the tears begin to well. Barbra wasn't part of her anymore; she had left that part behind a long time ago. But she didn't press the skip button. She couldn't.

Hours later, Quinn came in with a still sleeping Star. She placed the girl on the chair beside the bed, and she climbed beside Rachel, feeling the short woman stir under her touch.

"Good morning," Quinn let go of Rachel as the tiny woman turned to face her, and she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder as the lode pulled her closer.

"I missed you last night." Rachel murmured, feeling serene listening to Quinn's heartbeat and breath.

"I missed you too," Quinn gingerly kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't go tonight," Rachel was still quiet, but Quinn was noticing how Rachel didn't shy away from her touch as much.

"Well, I think you have to make a request for that," Quinn held Rachel, as she pulled at Quinn's shirt and clung to her.

"Please?" Rachel whispered, and Quinn nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow.

Hearing footsteps in the doorway, the blonde looked up to see a doctor enter the room, giving her a disapproving stare. Rachel shyly glanced at him, a face she almost recognized, and she motioned for Quinn when the blonde got out of the bed.

"Morning Doc,' Quinn shoved her hands in her pockets and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Good morning Ms. Fabray, you're here early." The doctor had a condescending tone, and Rachel felt herself shrink into the blankets.

"As always," Quinn tried to smile, but she could see this guy was all business.

"Now Ms. Berry, your stitches are healing nicely, and before you leave today, we jut have to do a final examination. You'll need to come back in about 10 days to get the stitches removed if all goes well." He glanced up from the charts to look at Rachel, who nodded from under the sheets

Of course she realized what that meant. Some other man would be where Finn had been, they would do it only this time with whatever tool they used to take out stitches. It meant someone else would see how truly hideous she was.

"And I assume she'll be going home with you?" The doctor turned to Quinn, who had slipped her hand into Rachel's.

"Yes, she's all mine after this." Quinn at on the edge of the bed, and felt Rachel gravitate towards her. Turning to face Rachel, she ran one hand over the smaller woman's cheek. "I'll go get you some decent clothes when Brittany and Santana come, ok?"

Rachel nodded, inhaling Quinn's scent and wishing for this little bubble they were in to never pop.

"Ms Fabray, can I just speak to you outside, regarding aftercare?" The doc looked at Quinn, waiting for her to let go of Rachel.

"Of course," Quinn kissed Rachel, and got out of the bed. Rachel accepted this fate and curled in a ball again, listening to music and waiting for Quinn to come back in the room.

"Ray?" Rachel heard the tiny voice coming from the chair.

"Yeah Star?" Rachel whispered, remembering the late night conversations, where Star would always seem to have a nightmare and want to come into her bed.

"Can I sit on the bed?"

"Of course you can," Rachel poked her head above the sheets and saw Star groggily make her way beside the short woman.

"How are you feeling Ray?"

"Better, how are you?"

"I had a nightmare."

"And you wanted to sleep beside me?"

"Yeah, so I went to Quinn and she let me spend the night with her."

"You didn't wake her up?"

"No, she was pacing again."

"Why was she pacing?"

"She said it's a nervous habit." Star played with the fraying laces of her boots. "I don't like it when you're not in the house. It was already scary back in the apartment, but its not good when I remember that you aren't coming home, and you won't be there in the morning."

"Well, I'm getting discharged today. So I'll be back home."

"Where is home now Ray?"

"It's with Quinn, Star. It's where we belong."


	20. Chapter XX

"Quinn, where are we going?" Rachel felt Quinn's hands on her shoulders as the blond lead her down the waterfront, blindfolded. The April breeze made brushed against the back of her neck. Brittany was lugging something on the ground behind them, and Star was grabbing Santana's hand.

"We're going somewhere on the beach."

"Well, I figured that much, but will you please explain why?"

"Take off your blindfold," Rachel carefully tugged the cloth off at Quinn's, cautious as to not throw off her bandana as well.

"Ok, a bonfire pit, what's special about this?" Rachel turned to Quinn, a look of curiosity on her face. Quinn smiled as kissed her softly.

"Because we're having a bonfire. Santana and I spent a little money and rented out this section of the beach." Quinn took Rachel's hand and they party of five made they're way onto the beach.

"Why?" Rachel felt Brittany come up behind her on the sand, dropping the garbage bag on. Rachel saw the familiar white faux fur sticking out of the top.

"We're burning you're clothes. You need to cut ties completely, and this may not be the best way, but it might help." Quinn kneeled down beside the pit and struck a match, throwing it into the kindling. Santana sat on one of the chairs around the pit, pulling Star onto her lap.

"Toss this in first," Brittany handed her the jacket and all eyes were on Rachel as she looked at it. Everything that had happened the past few years had somehow stemmed from this stupid, cheap jacket.

It was brown on one side, dried blood, reminiscent of the pool of her blood in the grooves on the floor. She remembered being thrilled when Finn bought it for her, something so clean and special. The first of many, many debts.

Rachel looked into the bag, and saw so many familiar items. It pained her to remember the times when she begged Finn to buy her them, and how she would pleasure him after each purchase.

The back boots with gold accents, the miniskirts, the tube tops, the gaudy red and black dresses that she once thought were beautiful. All hideous reminders of where she once was.

Rachel unblinkingly tossed the jacket into the growing fire, and watched as it caught the flames. The smoke from the burning fur rose, and she watched as it was blown away with the breeze. Looking back at the fire, she watched as the jacket was reduced to ash. Soon it was nothing more than a pile of cinders, and she smiled softly. She was truly free.


	21. Epilogue

Rachel stepped out of Quinn's car, with fear plastered all over her face. She was wearing simple dark wash skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, with plain black converse. She felt like a little girl again, walking up the steps of her house, afraid of the trouble she'd get in when she told her fathers what she had done.

Quinn put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her softly. It had taken a lot to get to this point, Rachel was still afraid that anything intimate would physically reopen old wounds, and she never felt good enough for Quinn. Kisses still meant a lot to the brunette.

Star clung to Quinn's side, looking up at the house like it was another planet. The suburbs were so foreign to her, like something that was familiar, but completely strange. This house looked like a mansion to her.

Rachel finally moved out of Quinn's embrace, and started walking up her driveway. She was shaking, her palms clammy, and she ran fingers through her pixie cut in a nervous habit.

Making her wobbly way up the steps, Rachel turned back to see Quinn and Star smiling at her, Quinn silently urging her on.

Everything that had happened, all those things that had taken place in 3 long years, they sat in Rachel's stomach like a rock, and coated her tongue in a bitter taste. She wiped tears away from her eyes, and looked at her childhood home.

The house looked the same; the same welcome mat on the ground, the same dark mahogany varnish on the door, and she turned to look at a window, and saw a few beads that she had remembered putting on the windowsill a few days before getting on the train to New York.

The door opened, and Rachel looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. In the doorway was her Daddy, the same one that had kept her from breaking down in the long frozen nights with a mere whiff of cologne. The tall gentleman stood with a certain demeanor, and his grey hair looked disheveled, and his glasses were cloudy.

Star and Quinn watched as this commanding presence opened the door. They had made their way to the bottom of the steps, and watched as Rachel looked at the beads on the window, and as the door opened. Star hid a little behind Quinn.

"Rachel?" The man looked at the tiny brunette with a mix of shock, disbelief and happiness.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Hi Daddy," She broke down into tears as her father's protective embrace surrounded her, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel frightened by a man's presence. She was only 21, yet it felt as though the ordeal had been a lifetime

"Leroy, get out here!" Rachel heard her Daddy call to her Dad, breathing in his scent, and she felt her tears stain his shirt. She felt her breath leave her again, she hadn't cried this hard except once before, in a moment of sheer pain.

Hiram saw the two blondes, looking hesitantly at them, and he motioned them to come closer. Quinn took Star's hand, and gently eased the 8 year old up the steps. Star looked at the tall man with a respected fear, and she leaned against Quinn, who stood back while a shorter man, with curly grey hair appeared in the doorway.

He looked tired, and worse off than his partner, but his eyes widened as Hiram moved aside to reveal Rachel, her eyes red from crying, and her hair a mess. Rachel wiped tears from her eyes, and sniffled, looking at her Dad.

"Rachel?" The shorter man reached out and touched her like he was in a dream. "You're here," he murmured in disbelief.

"I'm here Dad" She was hit with another round of sobs as her Dad hugged her tightly. Rachel breathed in the mix of cologne, and she managed a small smile.

Home, this was home. That old life had been killed as she watched the city of Toronto become a toy on the airplane.

She gradually pulled out of her fathers' embraces and motioned for Quinn and Star to come closer. Rachel put her arm around Quinn's waist, and a hand on Star's shoulder.

"Dad, Daddy, this is my girlfriend, and my daughter, Quinn and Star." Rachel felt more stable between her fathers and the two blondes than she had in a while. She looked at her fathers, who were in a stunned silence.

Rachel glanced down at Star, who was a little shocked. The past 2 years she had been told that she wasn't Rachel's kid, because Rachel was too young. This was something out of a dream.

"Well, how old is this little girl?" Leroy reached out first, taking Star's small hand and picking her up.

"8," Rachel sniffled and smiled at her Daddy's shocked face.

"Is she yours?" Hiram turned to Quinn, who was still protectively hovering behind Rachel.

"No sir," Quinn shook her head, and watched as Hiram's face turned to the girl in shock.

"So why are you her mother?" He collected his thoughts after watching Leroy talk to the little girl about something, and Star responding happily.

"It's a long story Daddy. Let's just go inside now, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Rachel laughed as Leroy stepped into the house with Star still in his arms, making her laugh at something. Quinn followed the two, giving Rachel some space.

The tiny brunette slipped her hand into her Daddy's and the two headed inside. She felt tears form, such a simple action, yet it was so welcoming and soothing to feel her father beside her, protecting her. It was something that she could get used to again.


	22. Author's Note

Alright, first of all i would like to express my gratitude to all who have read this story and who have stuck with it. I can honestly say I'm surprised as to how many people signed up to follow it, and how many reveiws it's gotten. this started out as a quick write-and-go peice. It blew up into somethig big :)

special thanks to:

Wentize72, ajunebuga, kitaleigh, rainthenrainbows, and a mega thanks to sillystarshine who reveiwed a ton. Thank to everyone who subscribed and favourited.

- ClassyClassic16


End file.
